Truth, Lies, and Betrayal
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: Lulu finds out the deep dark Spencer secret from the last person on earth she wanted to hear it from. What will happen when everything comes crashing down?
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: The Spencer family is turned upside down once again when the youngest of the clan, Leslie Lu, finds out about the huge dark secret in the closet...Luke raping Laura. But will the new guy in town change all of that for Lulu when she falls in love with him?  
  
Truth, Lies, and Betrayal - Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu peered out the window at Kelly's while she was attempting to fix the jukebox. She saw the clouds in the sky and heard a rumble.  
  
" Looks like it's going to get pretty bad out there." says Bobbie as she walks out from behind the counter.  
  
" Yeah..I hate storms." says Lulu.  
  
Bobbie laughs.  
  
" I know. I still remember when you were a little girl. You used to be so scared of thunder." says Bobbie.  
  
" I remember that. I used to call Nikolas in the middle of the night. It drove him crazy." says Lulu with a small laugh.  
  
Bobbie looks out the window and then at the clock.  
  
" You know what sweetie, your off in an hour anyway, why don't you go on home? I don't want you walking home in a storm. And I know this is the last place you want to be stuck in." says Bobbie.  
  
" Are you sure? I still can't fix the da.." says Lulu censoring herself.  
  
Bobbie gives her a look.  
  
"..the stupid jukebox. It only plays those two songs still." says Lulu.  
  
" That's ok. I'll get your dad to come over in the next couple of days to fix it." says Bobbie.  
  
Lulu laughs.  
  
" Hate to break it to you Aunt Bobbie, but fixing isn't really in dad's vocabulary. It's way down there with cops and non-alcoholic beverages." jokes Lulu.  
  
" Yeah, I guess your right. I'd better just hire someone." says Bobbie.  
  
" That would be a smart decision." says Lulu as she slips on her black leather jacket and gets her purse.  
  
She kisses Bobbie on the cheek as she opens the door.  
  
" See ya." says Lulu.  
  
" Bye." says Bobbie.  
  
It had still not started to rain and Lulu made her way across the docks. It was alot darker than a usual Thursday afternoon. Lulu was walking with her head down when she saw Helena walk down the steps from the shadows.  
  
" Leslie Lu, how are you darling?" says Helena.  
  
Lulu didn't answer. She just kept walking ahead. She had been taught since she was younger that when she saw Helena, just keep walking. Helena stepped off the last step in Lulu's way.  
  
" I hope your doing well. Your looking more like your mother everyday." says Helena as she steps more in front of her.  
  
" Get out of my way." says Lulu.  
  
" Well there's no need to be rude. I'm simply trying to make conversation." says Helena.  
  
" Well I simply don't want to have any type of conversation with you, Dragonlady, alright? Now get out of my way." says Lulu trying to move past.  
  
Helena grabbed her arm tightly as she smirked.  
  
" You are Luke Spencer's daughter. I don't know what else I expected." says Helena.  
  
" Let go of me.." says Lulu softly looking into her eyes.  
  
Helena just glared at her. Lulu quickly jerked her arm away from Helena's grip.   
  
" What do you want?" says Lulu.  
  
" The question isn't what I want, it's what you want.." says Helena.  
  
" What are you talking about?" says Lulu confused.   
  
" Truth, Leslie Lu." says Helena.  
  
Lulu glares at Helena, trying to understand why she was doing this and what she was trying to pull.   
  
" Who are you to talk about truth?! All you do is lie and minipulate and ruin lives." says  
  
Lulu.  
  
" And I'm sure you think that your father is a saint. And of course, your mother. Saint Laura. That's her second name." says Helena.  
  
" Shutup about my mother." says Lulu defensively.  
  
Helena lets out a laugh.  
  
" You stupid, nieve girl. Truth obviously means nothing to you. You've been lied to your whole life. You just don't know it yet." says  
  
Helena.  
  
Lulu squints, giving Helena a confused look. She lets out a small laugh.  
  
" Your crazy, lady. I am so out over this. Excuse me." says Lulu as she pushes past Helena, starting to walk away.   
  
" Does October 8 mean anything to you?" says Helena.   
  
Lulu stops walking, not turning around.  
  
" It's the day that your father raped your mother." says Helena.  
  
Suddenly, Lulu felt sick. She felt like she couldn't feel anything. She was numb all over. Something told her that there was something about the way Helena had said it. Even though it couldn't be true. No, it's wasn't true.   
  
Lulu whips around and walks a few steps towards Helena.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?" says Lulu.  
  
" Oh, I guess they've never told you the dirty, little secret. Yes, your father raped your mother. And she still married him. Quite sickening, isn't it?" says Helena.  
  
Lulu walked up to Helena, faster this time, and angirly raised her hand and tried to slap her across the face. But Helena quickly caught her arm before it could even touch her body. She pulled Lulu close to her, still clutching her arm.  
  
" Get your hands off of her." said a voice from the top of the dock stairs.  
  
" Your a resourceful girl. Check around. You'll see the truth. Who knows, your father may even admit it to your face." whispers Helena in her ear as she quickly lets her go, not letting the person on the top of the stairs see what she is doing to Lulu.  
  
She turns and smiles at Roy DeLuca, who is at the foot of the stairs now.   
  
" Mr. DeLuca, always a pleasure. Leslie Lu, think about what I said. You know where I am." says Helena.  
  
Lulu just stared at Helena, watching her walk away. She didn't know what to feel. She was so confused. She knew that her father could never do anything like that to her mother.   
  
" Lulu.." says Roy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Truth, Lies, and Betrayal - Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu, in a daze, quickly looks up when she hears Roy's voice.   
  
" Yeah? Oh, Roy hey." says Lulu.  
  
" Hey yourself. I said, are you ok?" says Roy.  
  
" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" says Lulu trying to pull herself together, holding back tears.  
  
" Well I just saw you with Helena. She looked like she was hassling you. It looked to me like she was hurting you, are you sure your ok?" says Roy looking at her arm.   
  
" No, she was just being annoying. As usual." says Lulu as she covers up the bruise on her arm with her jacket sleeve as she turns around.  
  
" Ok, well I've gotta run. I've gotta meet Felicia but..I really don't want to leave you like this. Sweetheart, are you sure there's nothing wrong? Did Helena say something.." says Roy.  
  
Lulu turns around and faces Roy. She takes a deep breath as she plasters a smile on her face. Like she did at Kelly's with the customers when she was having a really bad day.   
  
" Honest Roy, I'm fine. Helena didn't say anything." says Lulu.  
  
Roy looks at her one last time as he lets up, still not believing her.  
  
" Ok, as long as your cool." says Roy.  
  
" Yeah, I'm cool. Have a good time with Felicia. Tell her I said hi." says Lulu with a laugh.  
  
" I'll do that. See ya, kiddo." says Roy as he leaves.  
  
" Bye." says Lulu still smiling.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Lulu looked worriedly out onto the water. She didn't know what the think or what to feel.  
  
This couldn't be true. It's had to be a lie. Her father would never do that to her mother. Married or not. He wasn't that kind of person....  
  
But there was only one way to find out. Lulu heard the thunder again, stronger and closer this time. She let out a small yell when she heard it. Suddenly it started raining. She quickly ran to Luke's.   
  
Lulu reached Luke's and went inside. She saw Coleman standing on the other side of the bar. She gave him a small smile.   
  
" Hey Coleman. Is he in his office?" says Lulu.  
  
" Hey gorgeous! How've you been?" says Coleman.  
  
" I've been alright. How about you?" says Lulu.   
  
" Can't complain, can't complain. He's been back there a while. I think he's doing the books or somethin'. I heard a few glasses break." jokes Coleman.  
  
" Alright, thanks." says Lulu as she heads back to her dad's office.   
  
Lulu pressed her hand on the door. She just stood there, staring. Thinking of what Helena had said. She could just forget she ever said it, but she had to know. Why would she make up something like that?  
  
" No, this is crazy." says Lulu softly as she turns to leave.  
  
Suddenly, her father opens the door. She turns back around.  
  
" Dad, hey. I was just about to come in." says Lulu with a small smile.  
  
" Darlin' you are a sight for soar eyes. I was just going to get some more glasses." says Luke as he kisses her on the top of the head.   
  
Lulu laughs as she follows him into the office.  
  
" Daddy, I thought you were gonna start hiring people to do the books?" says Lulu looking at the broken glass on the floor.  
  
" I lied. Be careful with the glass, darlin'.." says Luke as he clears it away for her.   
  
Luke sits back down in his chair as he begins marking more things down in the book.  
  
" So, what brings you by?" says Luke without looking up.  
  
" Well.." says Lulu as she sits across from the desk.  
  
Lulu pushes a piece of her hair back, looking down at the floor. She didn't even know where to start.  
  
" I...um I ran into Helena Cassadine on the docks.." says Lulu nervously.   
  
Luke quickly looks up as he takes out the cigar from his mouth, placing it in the ashtray.  
  
" Are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?" says Luke.  
  
" No, no she didn't hurt me. She said some things though. And I'm just...I don't know. Confused I guess." says Lulu.  
  
" Sweetheart, you can't believe a word the woman says. She's a liar. You know that." says Luke.  
  
" I know. I just don't understand why she would lie about something like that." says Lulu.  
  
" Something like what?" says Luke worriedly.  
  
Lulu nervously gets out of the seat and turns around pacing over by the empty wine holders. She crosses her arms over her chest, biting her bottom lip.  
  
" You've gotta tell me, darlin'. What did that woman say to you?" says Luke.   
  
Lulu laughs.  
  
" It's so stupid. I know that you would never do anything like that. Ever. Especially to.." says Lulu.  
  
Suddenly Luke knew exactly what Lulu was talking about, and exactly what Helena had told her. He tensed as he sat back in his seat. Saying nothing at all.   
  
" She said...that you raped mom. Before you were married. Which is completely insane! Why would anyone marry someone who had done something so awful to them." says Lulu trying to make a joke out of it.   
  
She turns around and looks at her father, who has tears in his eyes. She suddenly gets a chill that consumes her entire body.   
  
" Dad...tell me I'm just being stupid.." says Lulu as tears begin to well up in her eyes as well.   
  
Luke puts his head down.  
  
" Dad...say something.." says Lulu as a tear falls down her left cheek.  
  
" Omigod..I can't..omigod.." says Lulu as she turns around.   
  
Luke arose from his seat. Watching Lulu. Ashamed.  
  
" Leslie Lu.." says Luke.  
  
" Don't. Just don't. I wanna hear you say it." says Lulu as she turns and faces him from across the room.  
  
Luke walks up to her and touches her shoulder. She shrugs it off.  
  
" Don't touch me right now. Just say it." says Lulu.  
  
" Say what? What do you want me..." says Luke as he takes a few steps back.  
  
" I wanna hear you say it!" says Lulu more loudly this time.   
  
Luke turns around. Not wanting to face her. He knew that she couldn't stand to look at him. Lulu put her head down as the tears continued to fall uncontrollably.  
  
" Do you want to hear me say it? Fine.A long time ago, in another life, before you were born, I raped your mother." says Luke beggining to cry.   
  
He remembered when Lucky found out when he was about Lulu's age. And how it changed there relationship forever. He had a gut feeling that it would be worse this time around. 


	3. Chapter 3

Truth, Lies, and Betrayal - Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu just stood there in shock. Her father had been her hero, her rescuer, her protector, her everything. The one man she could trust, aside from her brothers and cousins. Now, she didn't know what he was to her.  
  
" I'm so sorry, darlin'." says Luke turning to face her.  
  
" Your sorry? What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything to me except rip my heart out." says Lulu angirly.  
  
" I didn't want to hurt you. This was never supposed to touch you." says Luke.  
  
" Who else knows?" says Lulu.  
  
" Your mom and I, Bobbie, your brothers.." says Luke.  
  
" Wait a minute, Lucky and Nikolas know?! And they didn't say anything to me?!" says Lulu.  
  
" Don't blame Lucky. He found out when he was your age too. Count Vlad's spawn was the one that told him." says Luke.  
  
" This is...ugh..this is insane. I have to get out of her." says Lulu as she grabs her purse and heads to the door.  
  
Luke quickly charges in front of her and blocks the door with his arm.   
  
" Your not going anywhere until we have this out." says Luke.  
  
" Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now." says Lulu without looking at him.  
  
" Look at me." says Luke.  
  
" I have to go." says Lulu coldly as she quickly opens the door and runs out of Luke's.   
  
" LESLIE LU!!!" yells Luke after her down the hallway.   
  
" Damn it." mumbles Luke as he slouches down the wall and sits on the floor of the hallway.  
  
He takes out his cell phone and dials Lucky's number. It rang several times, but there was no answer. He looked at the phone, not wanting to call the next person on his mind. But he felt like he had to. He made a face as he punched in the number.   
  
" Nikolas Cassadine." says Nikolas answering the phone.  
  
" Get down to the club now. It's Leslie Lu. She knows and all hell is about to break lose." says Luke.   
  
" She knows wha.." says Nikolas stopping, realizing what he meant.  
  
" Yeah, that. Your dear, sweet granny from hell took it upon herself to inform her." says Luke.  
  
" Damn her. I'll be right over." says Nikolas.   
  
Luke hung up as he got up and went back in his office. He poured himself a Scotch and sat in the darkened room staring off into space. Wondering how he was going to get his daughter back.   
  
Lulu ran as fast as she could from Luke's. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't even care. She just needed to be away from everyone. Especially her family. She wanted to scream, or hit someone. She felt betrayed. Stabbed in the back, by her own family.   
  
How could they do this to me? How could he do that to her? How could she marry him after something like that?  
  
Lulu leaned down, starting to pant from all the running. She looked around at the darkened park and sat on the nearest bench. She layed her head in her hands as she began to cry again.   
  
She thought that she heard someone walking towards her. But she didn't even look up. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She didn't care who it was.   
  
" Hey, you ok?" says a voice from above her.   
  
She looks up to see a guy, about her age (maybe older), with brown shaggy hair. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
Lulu quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
" Yeah, Just dandy. Thanks for asking." says Lulu.  
  
" Just trying to be nice. Are you hurt or..." says the guy.  
  
" No! I'm fine, alright? I just got into a fight with..you know what? This is so none of your business." says Lulu.  
  
" What's with all the hostility?" says the guy.  
  
" You haven't even seen hostility yet you.." says Lulu standing up and beggining to get in his face.  
  
She was cut off by the large roar of lightning. She let out a large scream. Startled by the lightning, she quickly wrapped her arms around the guy.  
  
" Scared of storms are we?" says the guy with smile.  
  
Lulu made a face as she snobbishly got off of him.  
  
" No...yes...maybe." says Lulu.   
  
Suddenly the rain started pouring down heavily.  
  
" Come on! I live just over by the docks!" says the guy through the rain.  
  
" No it's ok. I live close by." says Lulu.  
  
" Come on, just until the rain let's out." says the guy as he holds out his hand.  
  
" Ok." says Lulu as she takes his hand and they start running. 


	4. Chapter 4

Truth, Lies, and Betrayal - Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu and the guy finnaly stopped running when they reached The Bikeshop. Lulu had never even noticed it before. It was on the south end of the docks near Courtland Street. Lulu shivered as the guy dug for the keys and unlocked the door. Lulu followed him inside as looked around at all the bikes.   
  
" God, it's really coming down." says Lulu looking out the window.  
  
" Looks like it. Your shivering, do you want a blanket or something?" says the guy.  
  
" No, it's ok. I'm fine." says Lulu.  
  
" No really, it's no trouble. I live here so I have some towels in the back." says the guy.  
  
" Ok..thanks." says Lulu as the guy goes in the back.  
  
The guy comes back with a blue towel. Lulu takes it, giving him a small smile. She sits down on the couch as she begins to ring her hair out.  
  
" I'm Lulu, by the way. Lulu Spencer." says Lulu with a small laugh, extending her hand.  
  
" I'm Jesse. It's nice to meet you." says Jesse as he shakes her hand.   
  
He looks at her confused as she continues to laugh.  
  
" What's so funny?" says Jesse.  
  
" I don't know, nothing..everything. It was like yesterday was fine. I was good, ya know? And today, I don't even know who I am anymore. I know I must sound nuts right now.." says Lulu starting to trail off.   
  
Jesse looks at her worriedly as he sits across from her on the couch.  
  
" Do you want to talk about it?" says Jesse.  
  
" No. Definately not. Let's talk about something else. Do you have a beer or something?" says Lulu.  
  
Jesse looks at her funny.   
  
" What? A girl can't ask for a beer?" says Lulu.  
  
" You just don't strike me as the beer type of girl." says Jesse.  
  
" Well there's a first time for everything. Who knows, maybe I'll take up mountain climbing or bungi jumping." says Lulu.  
  
" Alright. A beer it is." says Jesse as he grabs them two out of the refridgerator.  
  
Jesse holds the bottle up to Lulu, but before she can't take it he pulls it away.  
  
" How old are you?" says Jesse.  
  
" Old enough." says Lulu with a smile as she snatches it from him.   
  
" Touche." says Jesse with a laugh as he takes a sip.   
  
Lulu tries to act like she has done this a million times before, so she won't look stupid in front of Jesse. She quickly tries to twist off the spiky-like cap when she cuts herself.  
  
" Damn it!" says Lulu as she holds her hand, looking at the cut.  
  
" Let me see it." says Jesse as he takes her hand.   
  
Lulu watches as he examines it. She smiles, but then quickly removes it when he looks up at her.   
  
" I think you'll live." jokes Jesse as he puts a bandade on it.  
  
" Yeah..I know. I was just being stupid. Thanks." says Lulu.   
  
There was an awkward silence as they looked into eachothers eyes. What was going on? She had only known this guy for like five minutes. They both quickly turned away.  
  
" So, why do you live in a garage?" says Lulu.  
  
Jesse laughs.  
  
" That's a long story. A very long, and boring story." says Jesse as he runs his hand through his hair.  
  
" Well we have all night. And I've been told that I'm a really good listener. Plus if you don't tell me I'll just talk your ear off. And I need something to take my mind off of..recent events." says Lulu.  
  
" Well I mean there's not much to tell. I lived with my family in Florida until my oldest brother, Pete, died in a hunting accident. My dad blamed my other brother and he moved out. All hell broke lose. My parents got a divorce. I turned 18, so I left." says Jesse.  
  
" Wow, that's awful. Do you know anyone that lives here? I probably know them. I've lived here all my life, god help me." jokes Lulu.  
  
" Yeah. My dad and brother live here. My dad's actually a psychiatrist at General Hospital.Cameron Lewis." says Jesse.  
  
Lulu looks at him surprised.  
  
" Omigod..your Zander's brother?" says Lulu. 


End file.
